A Common Story
by Uzurii
Summary: A common story of hurt, comfort and love that happens to be in a common relationship of a common life of a common pride called The Pridelands.


**As common as that**

* * *

Another common sunrise in the Pridelands appeared, another common morning started, another common patrolling day begun or so that is how our beloved young King saw it, yes it was true the lost son had returned back to his pride where he truly belonged and it was thank to a brave lioness a mandrill and some old advice from a loving father that he could return home, the path had not being easy for him, first battling against a family member that you though you loved its not an easy task, then knowing the ugly truth of the real murder of your father and finally trying to recover your kingdom which once was the envy of others was not as simple as one could say. Yes it's true that these had been a lot of obstacles but life sometimes is how it has to be, rough, and tough because in this way is how we truly learn how far can we get, how far can we succeed in order to achieve the so called happiness of this world.

The rainy season had begun again in the Savanah, it had been a hard season after all these years of dryness but it was just as a gift of nature trying to recognize the rightful king or at least that's how many of the Pridelanders saw it, it was good to see some kind of progress in these ruined lands that were a product of a bad reign, but it was all gone, the rainy season had marked a new era, a new beginning a new circle of life was about to start.

The young king, Simba, had returned from a long patrol day, he was all wet, the rain hadn't stopped since midday but he couldn't stop patrolling, not at least as he felt that it was safe to return home, most of ambitious rogue lions had wanted to fight to get a piece of The Pridelands this was something well known for the royalty, and it was something that Simba could not let it happen knowing where his pride was still vulnerable to any attack, so kept doing very exhaustive patrolling rounds every day almost all day, whenever he returned home he was tired, it was a brutal change after spending all his life in the Hakuna Matata moto sure it wasn't easy but it was the least thing he could do to recover his lands.

When he was returning home that day, a beautiful yet intelligent lioness spotted him from the top of the Priderock, she had hoped to marry him one day, she had hoped to live happily ever after with him, but sometimes her dream was to distant away, the love of her life was way too much interested in recovering the lands than in her, that was something that really made her sad, it was as if she didn't existed for him or at least that's what she thought. When the love of her life started climbing up to the cave, she tried to talk to him, maybe she could take away all the worries that he had been keeping to himself, - "Simba!" she said to try to get his attention, "Hey Nal, how was your day?" he said with a tired voice, "well, ..not too interesting, would you like to take a walk?" she said hiding all the excitement she felt whenever she talked to him, "No, I feel too tired to keep walking you know, maybe but tomorrow I promise" he said firmly going back to the cave, trying to get ready for another exhausting day. "mmh, okay, try to sleep well" she said reassuring, "yes, I'll try" a long voice was heard from deep of the cave. Sometimes she felt that the energetic Simba that had once known was gone, all these responsibilities where too much to handle, but what could she do?, maybe it wasn't her destiny to be the next Queen of the Pridelands, maybe it wasn't her destiny to become Simba's mate, maybe it wasn't her destiny to be with her love, maybe.

Later that night, Simba couldn't sleep, another nightmare had awaken him up, it was as if he was condemned all his life to relive that harsh episode that had marked him a long time ago, he then decided that maybe some fresh air would be good to refresh his mind, so he walk through the lioness when he saw Nala beside her mother sleeping so calmly and profoundly he stayed there for a few seconds which seemed like hours trying to record that picture in his memory, he was truly in love with her, but sometimes, he just couldn't express his feelings to her, he kept thinking that it was too risky to have a partner at least at this stage of his realm where he was trying to say to everyone that he was in control of these lands, the thought of Nala of being an easy target that others could use to make him weak constantly taunted him so for her best he was trying to push her away at least until his whole pride could be safe enough to start another period in his life.

So, he kept walking through the cave when he finally got out and started contemplating all the stars, it wasn't cloudy thank the kings, he really enjoyed watching them, he always remembered his father every time he lost in them, so lost were his thoughts that he couldn't listen the approach of a lioness coming to him, "Another nightmare?" said a calm voice, "yes" he said with his eyes closed and his head looking to the floor feeling ashamed "Simba, you have to let that part of your past go, it's only hurting you, and I don't like to see you hurt" the lioness said "I'm sorry mom, " he said looking to her eyes "Don't be sorry, son, but just try", "I'm trying, I really am, but sometimes it's just too difficult, trying to erase that part, I still feel guilty even though I'm not, I sometimes don't know what to do anymore, I-, " he was suddenly interrupted by his mother "Shh, shh, I know I know, " she said while trying to nuzzle him, she knew that if kept talking tears would start to form, and depression was something she didn't want to deal not when her lost son had returned, "Simba don't be so strict with yourself, you're doing a great job, look at these lands" said pointing her head to the horizon "look everything you done all by yourself and with the help of others, you are so much that a mother could ask for, I'm very proud of you, never forget that, just try to relax a little bit, you seem tired and exhausted, why don't you spend some time with your friends, with Nala?" this last part caught Simba's attention and made him blush immediately it was dark so thankfully his mother couldn't see all his face turning red, "I'll try mom, I'll try, but I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with Nala, see I don't want anything happen to her, I wouldn't know what to do if someone attacks her to make me weak, that is by biggest fear at least now, "Simba, the pride will always be under constant danger, that is something you cannot control, besides you need a mate to be your Queen I've seen the way you look at her" he then blushed again "You also have a big responsibility of continuing-" "The Circle of Life" he said interrupting her, "I know, I know it's almost like a song to me, okay mom, I'll try my best to stay relax and try to win Nala's heart, I promise" with these last words, Sarabi thought that maybe she wouldn't die without the joy of being a grandmother and meeting her grand cubs, that was her biggest wish when she saw her son claiming the throne, at least the circle of life could be started again.


End file.
